


Royal Rescue gone Wrong

by Slickster46



Series: Hunger of the ancient [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Victoria the Pirate Princess
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Fantasy, G/T, Giant Male, Growth, Macro/Micro, Multi, Other, Soft Vore, Transformation, Urban Fantasy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46
Summary: The exiled princess turned merc and bounty hunter has her biggest job ahead of her! The prince of the holy lands of Myrum has been kidnapped by insane black magic cultists bent on sacrificing him to summon a world ruling ancient evil. Can Victoria make it to the forbidden island before they complete their dark ritual? Or will she have to face the demon's hunger?





	Royal Rescue gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> It's the spooky season! and while I posted this on Eka's a few weeks back I figure a few of you might enjoy it on here!

The red sun hung low in the horizon as the sky turned a hazy royal violet. The first moon was high in the night sky, with the second moon not to far behind it and the third moon yet to be seen. All of the celestial bodies beautifully reflected in the calm face of the sea, until a great vessel cut their image, speeding towards an island cloaked in fading sunlight. 

“You know for a place called the cursed isle, it looks awfully tropical.. Almost like a paradise. What do you think, Xan?” The captain of the vessel spoke. Her eyes never drifted from the island as its black sand shores came ever closer.

“The cursed island, also known as Nedea, is titled as such due to its supposed mythical ties to the ancient demon who ruled over the world before being struck down by the order of Myrum. It is said to have one of the last temples to the demon is somewhere in the island’s lush jungles, so it has become a common gathering spot for cultists and dark mystics.” The automated voice finished. 

The captain sighed, “I asked for your opinion, Xanaz, not for you to rehash the old myths.” 

The voice was silent for a moment before speaking again, “I don’t like having to do the prudes’ dirty work just because they happen to think one rock in the middle of the sea is more ‘evil’ than the other rocks in the sea. And I don’t like what it implies they think of you Princess Victoria, that they’d send you here instead.”

“Aw, Xan.I’m touched.” the princess chuckled to the AI.

She then turned her attention back to the island, “I could give less of a damn what the nuns think. All that matters is that they keep good on their word. Start a call to the grand priestess when we make landfall. I owe her a status update.”

Victoria pulled herself away from the bow of the boat and retreated into the lower decks. She didn’t imagine the cultists would give up their captor so easily, so she needed to be ready for a fight.

She had just finished dressing for a hike through the jungle, when the call connected. Victoria tightened the laces of her boots as she waited for an answer.

“Blessed evening, pirate princess.” A monotonous voice droned with just a hint of disdain. 

“Good to hear from you too, grand priestess! How’s everything in the sanctuary? All your nuns in their straight lines?” she taunted. 

“State your business, Victoria.” the voice responded dryly. 

A smirk broke across her face, “I just thought you might like to know, I’m about to step foot on the beaches of Nedea. So from here two things can happen: I die at the hands of insane cult members and you never hear from me again, or I rescue Prince Abel.”

“I am aware of this. Though it won’t change the outcome I’d like to remind you, you’re not just fighting for your life or the blessed life of our sovereign, you’re fighting for the restoration of your birthright, and the honor of sainthood being placed upon your name for all of history. Even if it doesn’t win you back your country, you’ll always have a home in our holy lands.”

Victoria paused at the thought of having to live in chaste misery for the rest of her days. 

“Thank you for that… Hopefully my sainthood will be enough for everyone back home to realize I am the rightful queen.” 

“Indeed. Now, please excuse me. I must go start our nightly service. Blessed be your journey into the cursed lands, Princess Victoria. We pray for the prince’s safe return, and yours.” 

And just as sudden as it started the call ended. 

“Do you think she ever has trouble breathing? Spending all that time on her high horse can’t be good for her lungs.” Xanaz chimed in. 

“Oh, Xanaz! It sounds like someone’s got a bug in their code.” 

A breath. Victoria steeled herself for whatever lay ahead.

“I’m ready to go. Give me my weapon options, Xan.”

“Understood, a moment. Why don’t you head back up to the deck, I’ll have them ready there.”

Back on the deck she had a front row seat to Nedea’s wild majesty. Animals crooned mating songs as the third moon started to crest in the sky. Very few places in this world remained completely untouched by civilization in recent history. 

“Princess Victoria, I’ve narrowed down two weapon options.” Xanaz announced. 

From the floor panel arose two metal arms each displaying two different blades. 

“The first is the royal sword valor! It was gifted to King Aaron on his 13th birthday. Your father won many duels with this blade at his side. It’s lightweight and in a skilled hand is a ghost in motion.” 

Victoria considered the blade for a moment. It was gorgeous. Finely crafted for Gabrilian royalty, with a jeweled hilt and well polished blade. She could even see her own dark eyes staring back at her in its surface.

She then turned to her second option, which upon closer inspection was actually two quite over sized curved blades attached to very high tech looking handles.

“Ah. Your mother's machetes: blitz and blaze. Blaze features a heating function which proves useful in clearing stubborn foliage that blocks your path. Similarly blitz produces a strong current of electricity through it's blade, useful for clearing stubborn people that block your path.” 

“Ha, well that's easy. Save Valor for when I need to defend my father's honor or something. Blitz and Blaze will do nicely for this.” 

Victoria took a machete in each hand and slashed them through the air one after the other. 

“Excellent choice, your highness! I'm plotting a route through the wilds that should lead you to the-” 

A sudden crash of thunder cut off Xanaz. Victoria turned her eyes to the night sky where not a cloud was in view. 

“What the hell…” 

Then a bolt violet lightning cut through the sky striking somewhere deep in the jungle depths. The bolt faded and a deep plume of smoke replaced it billowing ever upwards. 

“That can't be good.” 

It had been ages since the old temple saw such a grand celebration. The thick and festive scent of rich herbs hung heavy in the smoke. The fire of the lanterns and torches danced excitedly in their containers creating flickering shadows on the ancient stone rubble of the dilapidated structure. 

One more slender piece of stone debris had a far more interesting adornment than a lantern or smoldering plate of dried plants. 

The young sovereign struggled against his bindings once more leaning into any give in the rope he could find. His mess of dark hair flailing as he tried to exploit some missed weakness in the tight cords. 

“How long are you going to keep doing that?” A voice asked snidely. The young man stopped. 

He followed the voice back to the source. A silhouette of a scantily clad figure loomed over him. Her hazel eyes glinted in the darkness as she began to step forward into view. Dressed in nothing but a flowing dark loin cloth and a piece of black silk tied around her chest, he beheld his captor.

“Dhalia, I’ll ask you one last time to end this misguided crusade…” He said firmly straightening up. 

“No matter how many times you make that hollow threat it doesn’t make it any less hollow.” She retorted. 

He glared at her but she continued on unphased. 

“Relax and be grateful, dear Abel. You are just a shell and soon your true self will be freed. This is a day of liberation. Don't fight it, embrace it!” 

“I see then… there is no hope for you because you are insane! Don't you think the grand priestess already has a plan in motion to stop you? This ritual will never come to completion. The holy armies are probably surrounding this island as we speak.”

Dhalia merely chuckled, “They don't tell you anything do they!? Some sovereign, they don't even trust you. That magic they constantly cloak themselves in repels them from this place. No one is coming for you, no one can.” 

Abel had no response to that. He'd been wondering why it was taking so long for the holy knights to come to the rescue. His kidnapping was undoubtedly an urgent matter to everyone yet here he was at the eve of being sacrificed. 

“Aw, what's the matter your highness? Has it finally dawned on you that no one is coming? Don't worry your despair won't last long. Soon you will be freed from this form…” 

“Lady Dhalia!” A frantic voice interrupted. Another younger woman from the cult emerged from the bush. 

“A vessel has been spotted circling the island!” 

Dhalia whipped around to the young dark priestess. 

“What?” She hissed. 

A chuckle rose from Abel's throat, “I can't believe I almost fell for that pathetic lie just then.” 

Dhalia stood there fuming while the prince continued laughing.

As his laughter subsided he spoke again, “I extend my offer once more. Let me go and all will be forgiven.” 

But Dhalia's rage had reached its boiling point. She charged at Abel striking him across the face angrily. 

“You don't make any commands here, understand!” 

Gripping his face, she dug her long black nails deep into his skin nearly drawing blood, her eyes drilling into his. Abel turned ghostly white at seeing this madness up close.

“I am in control of what happens now. Not you, not the high priestess, not any of the kings and queens of the 28 kingdoms! Me! Just me.” 

Dhalia released the prince's face and straightened herself. 

She stormed pass the young lady,“Come girl! Round up the strongest of our followers so we may deal with this threat.” 

“Yes, lady Dhalia!” She said following after. 

The girl took just a moment to look back at the prince. His deep green eyes were vacant and turned skyward, with his head simply resting back against the stone. 

She shook the image of him out of her head retreating back in the bush after Dhalia. 

Abel let a few motionless moments pass staring up at the ever darkening sky. The stars had now become even clearer as all the moons drifted silently into their peaks. 

“I pray that this conflict be resolved and that I may return to see the moons rise from my tower home.” He whispered. 

A gentle rustling made his head snap back down from the sky. Abel turned his attention to the foliage in front of him where Dhalia and her acolyte disappeared. But it was still. And as the rustling grew closer, he realized it was coming from behind him. 

“Who's there!?” Abel called blindly. “Are you friend or foe?” 

The rustling stopped. More tense quiet moments passed. 

“I know you're out there! I'm prince Abel sovereign of the holy lands of Myrum. Are you a part of the rescue?” 

He waited again for a response and was met again with nothing. Perhaps it was just another cultist wandering aimlessly in the jungle. 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but it was quickly covered by strange hand coming seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Shhhh.” a voice hissed. 

“Stop yelling. You'll alert any crazies who decided to stick around.” 

Abel turned his head to the source of the hand as it slowly lifted from his mouth and his heart started to lighten with hope. He expected to see a knight in gilded armor with a team of loyal soldiers behind them ready to lay their lives on the line.

Instead, he was met with the sight of a roguish looking young woman with brown skin and dark eyes, dressed in a green button up tunic with a pair of dark brown tights underneath. Her waist was cinched with a wide brown belt from which two blades hung from either side. Her coarse black hair was pinned back into a massive green puff, resembling some strange fuzzy plant.

He was stunned, “Y-You’re not-” The hand clamped back down hard against his mouth. 

“We don’t have time for you to be shocked, alright? The whole calvary couldn’t come, but trust me, I’m even better. Now if you want to get off of this island you’ll listen to me.” Victoria instructed. 

Abel was too busy swirling in confusion to respond. The grand priestess sent not an army,not a champion, not even some foot soldiers. Just a lone ousted princess turned mercenary had been sent to his aid. 

While lost in thought over this completely unfathomable turn of events, Victoria cut through the rope the pinned Abel to the rock. 

“There. That should feel much better. Now on your feet. Even those morons are going to catch on to my little distraction.” 

Abel slowly rose to his feet wobbling and leaning on the boulder for support. Wincing a bit at the deep red mark the rope had made against his pale skin, he took note of his tattered robes and the other marks and bruises he’d been littered in. 

“Your legs still work! That’s good. I was afraid I’d have to drag you off this rock.Let’s get moving.” Victoria motioned to a path very cleanly cut through the underbrush. 

His gaze slowly returned to Victoria. 

“Impressive right? You can thank these babies for that.” she said patting one of the machetes strapped to her waist.

The reality of the situation had completely sunk in on Abel now. And it was fantastically too unhinged. From his kidnapping at the hands of Dhalia and her unorganized cult, to the days he spent waiting for the grand priestess to spring into action for a rescue, to now seeing his rescuer in the form of the rogue princess Victoria. It was all too bizarre. 

Victoria still stood there expectantly, “After you, your highness.”

Abel took a few steps toward and placed a hand on Victoria’s shoulder. A warm smile spread across his face as he did. 

“Oh, hey! Can we save the whole gratitude thing until after we get far away from this-”

“I get it now.” he said brightly. 

“This is all just a big joke orchestrated by the grand priestess isn’t? Just some big specticle made up to teach me a lesson or something. I was never in any real danger! I mean if I was why would she just send you? Ha! Right.”

“What are you talking-”

Abel patted her shoulder smiling even brighter, “You don’t have to pretend anymore. Your performance was very convincing but I’ve pieced it all together now.”

“Alright grand priestess!” He yelled into the sky of the wilds. “Come out from your hiding spot! The game is over now! You really had me going!”

Victoria panicked at his sudden outburst. 

She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into the trail forward, “Are you out of your mind? They will murder us both if we get caught!” 

“Who!” Abel chuckled. “The actors playing the cultists? Really you don’t have to keep this up for me.”

Victoria saw that reasoning with him was no longer an option.

“Obviously, they must’ve tortured you till you went mad. Well your rehabilitation is the grand priestess’s problem, not mine.”she growled under her breath. 

From the sides of them Victoria could hear something rustling through the brush. 

“Shit.” she hissed. 

Four of Dhalia’s loyal acolytes had tracked them down. Not that it would have been hard with all of Abel’s ramblings.They wore ominous horned masks painted purple and green as they proceeded to surround Victoria and her charge. 

“Oh my…” Abel said with a smug grin, “It would seem the cultists have caught us! What are we to do now ,oh hero?”

The women approached them with sharp blades clutched tightly in their fists. They began chanting in their strange and creepy language.

“What dramatics…” Abel scoffed as the assailants circled tightly around the two of them. 

Thinking quickly, Victoria began brandishing blitz and blaze in either hand. 

“Stay back! Don’t think I won’t cut you down. The sovereign is coming with me. And that’s final!” she growled.

An acolyte close to Abel grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. She started to drag him away from her. 

“Oh my. It seems I’m being dragged away.” Abel said dramatically feigning concern. 

Victoria didn’t hesitate, whipping around to the woman with blitz in hand, she cleaved straight through her forearm. The blade sizzled as it cut through flesh and bone. The steady current of electricity caused the acolyte to begin spasming as she withdrew what was left of her arm.

The severed hand clutched even tighter to Abel’s shoulder still reacting to current put through it. He knocked the unsettling thing off himself in a fright, and watched as it continued to twitch on the ground.

Abel looked to the woman currently clutching the smoking stub of arm, then to the steadily advancing other acolytes who Victoria was just barely keeping at bay around them. A horrible realization struck him in that moment.

“This is real… All of this is real!” he groaned placing a hand on his forehead.

“Of course it’s real!” Victoria hissed as she swiped at a woman who moved too close.

“Yes,yes!” A familiar voice cooed loudly.

Victoria winced at the sound but didn’t dare break her focus from the women in front of her. 

Abel turned his gaze back to see Dhalia just emerged from the dense foliage looking strangely calm.

“It’s all very real. And now it’s finally all coming together…” she snapped her fingers and the three remaining acolytes swarmed Victoria grabbing her arms and restraining her body. Her machetes clattered to the ground 

Abel watched in horror as she continued to struggle against the women. He was struck with a pang of tightness in his chest watching the scuffle. Something about the pained desperate look on Victoria’s face felt like a long forgotten memory brought back to the surface of his mind.

He turned around pleading,“Wait! Dhalia stop this! Let her go.” 

Dhalia simply shook her head.

“You still haven’t learned your lesson about who’s calling the shots here.” She stalked towards him. 

Abel tried to back away from her but she was too quick. Her hand drifted to the bruise forming on his check, Abel wincing as she touched it.

“It doesn’t matter now though. The time of re-awakening is nearly here, and nothing can stop me anymore. Not even her with this little distraction. So I suppose I’ll do you one favor and let her live.” 

Dhalia gently caressed his face with something like affection in her eyes. Her gaze then turned to Victoria still struggling against the masked assailants.. 

“Knock her out.” she commanded coldly. 

Without hesitation one of the women restraining Victoria swiftly struck her in the back of the head with the butt of her dagger. She let out a sharp exhale before going limp the women’s arms.

“Come now boy. Your destiny awaits…” Dhalia turned and began walking away from him. Before he could even try to run away the masked acolytes were upon him.

“Move.” one said hashly. 

Abel without any other choice began walking the same direction as Dhalia.

“...oria…” a voice whispered in the smothering darkness. Victoria felt a dim light trying to pierce her eyelids. She tried to rub the annoyance away but couldn’t move her arm.

“...are…awake…” Someone was talking to her,but it wasn’t Xanaz. The voice wasn’t totally unfamiliar either.

Suddenly it all came rushing back. The island, the sovereign, the cultists. Victoria’s eyes snapped open. The sky was completely riddled with stars and flickering shadows danced in her peripheral view. 

“Oh! You are awake! Can you move? You should be able to sit upright.” 

Bracing her bound hands on the ground underneath her she was able to do just that. Her view quickly changed from the night sky to that of the interior of an ancient structure over run with vines and moss with Abel sitting directly in front of her looking relieved. The whole place was spacious with high ceilings and walls very far and few between.

Abel had stripped of his old robes and now was only clad in a black loin cloth and strange golden bands on his shoulder.

“Good to have you back.” he said in a hushed tone. 

“Where are we? Where’s Dhalia?” she urgently asked. 

“She and her cult are up there.” He nodded in the direction behind her. Victoria turned to see shadows moving erratically in an upper chamber of the temple. Her mouth bent into a frown.

Abel continued, “They dragged us deep into the jungle until they found the entrance to this place. It’s strange though, this temple is built just like the sanctuaries we use in the order but, it’s as if everything here was made to be ten times bigger…”

“More like Myrum temples were made ten times smaller.” Victoria mumbled. She was more preoccupied with getting herself free than with whatever the prince’s musings were. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Come on. It’s in all the old fables. ‘The demon ruled from the beginning of time till the day the order of Myrum struck them down.’ These temples are far older than any Myrum sanctuary…” 

“It doesn’t make sense though… Why model holy sanctuaries after demonic temples?”

“Don’t know.” Victoria had begun to reorient herself once more, swinging her legs underneath her torso so she could be on her knees with her hands dangling just above the heels of her boots.

“This whole situation has just gotten me thinking about the way the order is structured. I mean, thank you for helping me,but sending one lone rogue to fetch the sovereign without any back-up is strange don’t you think? Curse or no curse, they should’ve sent soldiers. I’m going to be making some serious changes when I get back to the holy lands.” he huffed.

Abel looked to Victoria for an explanation or response,but she was too engrossed in her task to even hear him. Intrigued by her focus, he decided to watch her work.

She as best she could was tracing the length of her boot heel till she reached a seam between the heel and the cap. Next,Victoria pressed against the seam as hard as she could manage. Her eyes lit up as she heard a click and felt the cap gently slide away to reveal the cavity in her heel. She then began to rock gently back and forth on her knees, her fingers just centimeters away from the hole. The constant shifting caused a small crystal vial to slide from within the heel into her waiting finger tips.

“Yes!” She whispered. Victoria bounced the crystal between her finger tips shoving into her thumbs close to where the rope coiled around her wrist. Pressing it against the tight coils cause the vial to crack letting it’s contents leak into the rope. The liquid dripped from the bindings around her wrist to the one around her feet as well.

She winked at Abel with a tiny smirk, “I always keep a small batch of acid for emergencies like this. It’s my own special recipe. Not strong enough to melt flesh, but it’ll eat through this rope. In a few minutes I’ll be able to break this binding like wet tissue.”

Abel completely confused as to what was happening, felt a sense of joy watching her eyes light up and seeing the muscle’s in her face relaxed after such intense concentration. That feeling came back. A pang in his chest like nostalgia, but for a time completely unknown to him.

“Victoria, we’ve never really met before this, have we?”

“Not really. Maybe some diplomat meetings when I was a kid, but I would’ve been way too young to remember. What made you ask that?”

Abel turned his head to the sky, “It just feels like th-” 

Ominous chanting cut him off before he could finish. The fire light flickered as strange voices began echoing through the chamber around the both of them. From seemingly all corners the cultists began emerging,chanting, and writhing in a strange dance. They were now dressed scantily in ritualistic garb and all of them had purple and green markings painted on their face. 

Abel and Victoria looked at each other frantically, as the women encircled them.

Victoria strained against the ropes. There was some give,but the acid was still working its way through the layers. 

“Damn it…” she hissed. 

Abel watched as from the darkness behind Victoria, Dhalia stepped forward dressed in dark regalia and wielding a large scepter. Her eyes were shining with anticipation as she took metered steps toward the two of them. 

The chanting continued to grow louder and more disorganized as the women started screaming, laughing, howling and moaning.This continued for what seemed like ages. But as Dhalia approached them, looming over both her captives eagerly, she lifted her large scepter and struck the bottom hard against the temple floor. There was a rumble of power that reverberated through the whole structure. The women abruptly stopped their dancing and their chanting melted into a dull continuous hum.

“It is time…” Dhalia said staring down at Abel. Their dark ritual had officially begun.

Victoria knew she had to stall for a little more time.

“Boy, that is a doozy of an outfit you got on, Dhalia.” She began. “It really brings out the insane cult leader look in your eyes. Not that you’ve ever needed help with that.”

“Hm. Funny.” Dhalia sneered back. “I hope making little digs like that bring you some comfort before you’re sacrificed. Feel free to continue.” 

Abel decided to make another appeal to her.

“Dhalia! Please think about what you’re doing here. The order of Myrum destroyed the demon for a reason. Reviving it could put the whole world  
in peril! Don’t do this!”

“You poor thing…” She began. 

“You’re completely blinded by the order’s lies. Allow me to enlighten you.The ‘demon’ the Myrum nuns and priestesses claimed they defeated isn’t a demon at all. It was the creator and master of this world! The ancient god whom we all owe our very existence to. They are beyond our petty definitions of good and evil. Once the Order of Myrum and the dark cult was one and the same, all pledged to serve our master in any way he needed. We fed him our bodies and pleasured him anyway he needed. But then the Myrum order formed and betrayed our lord by sealing him away in human form, to be reborn over ages and ages.”

“W-Wait… what do you mean ‘sealing him away’? He was destroyed. The order destroyed him!” Abel asserted.

But his voice was wavering. His body was starting to feel hot, despite the cool tropical breezes blowing through the drafty old temple.

Dhalia continued on, “They couldn’t destroy them. They weren’t strong enough to manage that. Just like us the order derives their magic from our lord, it would render them totally powerless to fully get rid of them. Not to mention it would catastrophic effects on this world. So, they sealed them inside a human vessel, that they kept close watch over for millenia. Keeping them in gilded towers, allowing them to be the figurehead of their order.”

Abel’s vision was blurring as he stared at Dhalia wide eyed. A massive headache pounded across his forehead. It was becoming impossible to keep his head up. His throat constricted painfully keeping words of protest from crossing his lips.

“Do you understand now boy? You’re nothing but a tool for them, and a prison for our master.” She finished confidently. 

The prince was looking much worse for ware. His face was pale and he was dripping sweat from every pore. His sudden turn alarmed Victoria.

“Damn…” Victoria thought to herself. “They must’ve fed him a poison or something while I was out. I got to get him out of here fast.”

She interjected, “Wow! Now that’s a story if I’ve ever heard one. I think you should quit the whole dark cult business and go into writing. It involves far less ritualistic sacrifices.”

Victoria’s voice seemed as clear as a bell to Abel. He was able to regain himself a bit more to speak. 

“T-that’s right! You’re just s-spouting nonsense conspiracies and claiming it’s gospel! You’ve fooled all these women, but you won’t fool me… Ugh!” he doubled back over with his head to the ground. He was boiling from the inside out with a strange energy. Something within him felt like it was overflowing and his body couldn’t contain it. 

Dhalia’s eyes gleamed with excitement. She’d won, despite all odds her plans had succeeded and the great one had been restored. She was filled with elation at the very thought of her reward.

“It’s starting! The hour of our master’s return is now. The world will be set right again my sisters and we rule at his side!”

“Oh, I get it now…” Victoria said. “This isn’t just some crazed crusade.You believe if you bring this thing back you all will get to be on top of the world. How pathetic…”

“Your opinion means less than nothing now, Victoria. When the master returns you’ll have the honor to be the first devoured, a well needed snack for their long unsatisfied hunger. And next will be those treacherous despots of the order of Myrum.”

Abel withered and writhed on the ruins floor. Shakes were racking their way through his body. He groaned in misery catching Victoria’s attention again. He was deteriorating fast. Now all the nuances of a plan were out of the window. She had to make a move, or this island would be both their graves.

“Stop fighting dear, Abel. The master is too powerful for you to contain.” Dhalia let her voice become gentle.

She started to raise her large septor to the sky, “Don’t make it so your last moments in this world are pain and strife. Just relax and give in.”

Dhalia’s eyes turned skyward as she continued to lift the septor higher and higher with her cult following suit. All the women in the circle looked upward turning their primal screams skyward as if calling out to something far above all of them.

This was it. The chance Victoria had been waiting for, but she had to be fast. Dhalia stood right before her. So in one fluid motion, she broke through the weakened rope on her wrists, and used her newly freed hands to grab Dhalia’s ankles, yanking her downwards.  
Dhalia didn’t even have time to scream as she felt herself suddenly falling backwards. Instinctively she let go of the scepter, flailing her arms in a hopeless attempt to regain her balance. 

Breath escaped her lips once she made contact with the hard ground. Victoria shifted to try and stand, with the rope on her ankles now easily falling away under the strain of her movement. She now set her sights on Abel. But as the scepter clattered to the ground, a bolt of lightning came crashing down through the open roof in the temple. It struck dead center in the cult’s summoning circle. 

Victoria watched the bolt hit Abel dead on. 

“Abe-”She opened her mouth to call out for him but was greeted by a mouthful of dust. A cloud of debris and smoke swallowed them all in darkness. 

Sputtering coughs, and choked wails rose from the smoke. Victoria, through her coughs and the haze tried to make her way out of the cloud. She dropped back to the ground and began crawling on all fours. 

Strange lines and runes carved on the floor of the temple were now lit with an eerie purple glow. As she tried to navigate out of the chaos, a deep rumbling growl shook the entire temple. Not too long after that, a familiar unhinged chuckle. 

“You’ve failed, Victoria!” Dhalia’s echoing cackle called. It came from every direction.

“Our master is here! This our time! Our great rise back to the top of the world!”

Victoria managed to make it to a place in the temple where the smoke thinned to manageable levels. Standing back up she could see silhouettes in the smoke. However, one truly terrifying shadow caught her eye.

Some massive horned figure was rising up from the center of the smoke cloud. It’s body seemed to glow with strange symbols. The figure seemed to be rising higher and higher till it’s two purple horns were clearly visible from the top of the smoke. Victoria realized then, the creature wasn’t rising, but growing larger in size.

Soon after the horns, came a nest of messy black hair, then a forehead with a glowing green eye in it’s center, after that two more glowing eyes that were glaring down at her. Flared nostrils came next, and then mouth contorted into a snarl filled with pointed teeth. 

Victoria backed away slowly from the towering figure. While the monster still looked like Abel, she was certain it wouldn’t be nearly as agreeable as the sovereign was.

Out from the thinning smoke at the base of the creature’s feet came Dhalia. Her arms were outreached and she was once again clutching her scepter. The other cultists were formed in a semi circle behind the creature. They kneeled before him, chanting softly.

“Come now, Victoria! Don’t run away!” She called with a maniacal laugh. 

“It’s time for you to come and greet our master! I’m certain that they’re excited to eat you.”

Victoria looked to the beast again who was still leering down at the ground. It had finally stopped growing after reaching a titanic height of about 60 feet or so. 

“Dear lord, you absolute fucking morons!” Victoria snapped. It caught Dhalia a bit off guard.

“I’ll give it to you! You actually resurrected an ages old demon. But did you ever for a second think about the consequences?” 

Before Dhalia could answer with whatever self assured response she could come up with the demon opened it’s mouth instead. 

“Of course they didn’t…” The creature started as it slowly lowered itself to Dhalia’s level.

“...It’s just as you said, Victoria. They are complete morons. Totally incompetent and short sighted.” 

Now at Dhalia’s level, he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Though for once their narrow minded ways has actually worked out in my favor. You were so eager to set me free, Dhalia. You didn’t even consider how angry I might be at you and what’s left of my followers.” He cooed. 

A large purple hand loomed over Dhalia as he gently rubbed the back of her head with a clawed thumb. The creature’s hand totally blocked Victoria’s view of Dhalia. His focus shifted back to the princess. 

“I’ve been trapped under the control of the Myrum order for tens of thousands of years. Stuck in a frail human body, while they used me as magical battery. And only just now, have my loyal lackies decided it was convenient for them to free me! Not only that, but I really didn’t appreciate being handled so roughly.”

“N-no! Master! You misunderstand!” Dhalia pleaded. “The Myrum Order was too powerful for us to over take! Through the generations, we never stopped trying to free you, my lord! All of this has always been for you.”

The demon arched an eyebbrow, “Oh? Are your generations of failure supposed to make me feel better?” 

The creature closed his hand around Dhalia, clutching her softly in his grip. The air the temple felt heavy with dark magic. All of the cultists remained in their bowed position around the creature out of sheer terror. Their chanting continued in trembling voices. 

The monster’s face then turned deathly serious. They lifted Dhalia off the ground like she weighed nothing. Then, they rose back up to their towering height, taking a few steps forward. Victoria scrambled away from the beast’s approaching foot falls. The creature then sat on the ground facing the cultists still on their knees.

“I won’t deny all your good work though. Despite your methods and shortcomings you did manage to free me. I owe you an award of some sort.” They brought Dhalia to their face, all three eyes staring intently. It was funny how mere minutes ago she was the one looking down on him. 

They licked their lips,“I’m going to grant you the same honor you were going to gift, Victoria. You’ll be my first real indulgence in ages.”

Dhalia felt her stomach drop as her master said those words. 

“Wait! P-please my lord! All my life has been in service to you!” she begged. But pleading seemed to only make the creature’s choice more stedfast.

“And now you’ll do me the ultimate service! When I consume you and all of the followers you’ve gathered here, I’ll absorb your magic and life essence back into my own power. I’ll be strong enough to wipe those Myrum traitors off the face of this world. It’ll all be thanks to all of you!” 

All the cultists lifted their heads at that. They shared looks of fear and confusion amongst each other murmuring softly. 

“You all wanted to rule at my side didn’t you? Now you’ll rule from inside! You all should’ve known this was always a possibility.”

Dhalia had finally lost her last shred of composure and pride, “You can’t do this! After all we’ve done for you! You can’t just devour us like we’re nothing.”

The beast cracked a smile at her sudden outburst. It was more than gratifying to watch her be reduced to such a low point.

Then the creature spoke slowly, savoring the words as they came from his mouth,“Oh, Dhalia… You don’t make any commands here. Not anymore. I am in control of what happens from here on out.”

Dhalia’s face went sheet white, as the beast opened its mouth wide before her. Beams of saliva glistened in the glow of the temple’s runes. The large tongue lolled out of their mouth to greet her as she was lowered on to it. The creature released their grip on her body, plopping her onto their tongue. They then quickly closed their lips around her struggling form.

“You bastard! You can’t do this to me!” She yelled. 

The demon’s only response was to suck her deeper into his waiting maw. Her shoulders and head remained just free of the monster’s lips. Victoria and the cultists watched the scene playout further, with the beast simply using their finger to push Dhalia all the way into their mouth. Their cheeks bulged slightly outwards once she was totally inside. Victoria could even make out her form struggling from within the monster’s mouth.

They took this moment to savor Dhalia. Sloshing her about with their tongue. She felt every inch of her skin being coated in the thick slimy substance. Her body was constantly being pressed into soft fleshy surfaces. She tried to lunge towards the front of the creature’s mouth, but slipped and fell flat, back on to the tongue. The more Dhalia attempted to stand and find her bearings in the wet darkness, the more she was knocked back down by everything constantly shifting around her.

A thick stream of drool could be seen seeping from the monster’s mouth. They closed their eyes, before softly letting a moan of pleasure rise from their chest. It was time. Slowly, their head started to tilt backwards. Dhalia panicked feeling the sudden incline. The combination of her slicked up body and her already slippery surroundings meant finding something to hang on to would be nigh impossible. Still she persisted. 

Dhalia wrapped her limbs around the demon’s tongue. She felt it wriggle out her grip with little effort, throwing her backwards into the abyss of the throat. She was sliding down to the stomach slowly, just enough time for her to try and scramble back up to the mouth. Before she could make any real headway, the muscle of the esophagus tightened around her slick body. Squeezing her body down further to the point of no return. Her legs kicked in a final futile effort, but they weren’t able to overcome the immense pressure.

The beast gulped loudly, sending Dhalia slipping straight down into their waiting stomach. She landed with a thick splash in a small pool of juices.

“Ah!” The beast sighed. 

“That was delightful! I nearly forgot what it was like to have someone squirming around inside me. Thank you for your sacrifice Dhalia.” 

The monster’s attention then turned to the women huddled together on the other end of the chamber. None of them had tried to run away, it seemed.

“But we’re not done are we? There’s so many more of you I get to scarf down!”

Their tone of voice darkened as they commanded, “Come here. Come to your master.”

At once all the cult members rose in unison. Their faces betrayed their actions as their legs carried them towards the monster. The beast smiled as the first of their followers made to where they were sitting. They waited till a few more joined her, before scooping them up and throwing them into his gaping mouth. All they could do was scream, but were abruptly cut off as the beast swallowed them without hesitation. 

More of the members gathered around. They grabbed them by the handful and plopped them onto their lashing tongue. The demon slurped and gulped them down like wiggling bundles of fresh pasta. 

Victoria could see the monster’s stomach growing rounder and more pronounced with each handful of women they ingested. She could even see hands and faces being pressed outward leaving imprints on the creature’s stomach. 

“This… can’t be happening…” she mumbled to herself. There was not much she could do but watch and hope the demon would forget she was even there.She found no such luck however, as the demon swallowed their last bundle of follower and laid down with a hard thud. Their head landing just shy of crushing her. 

“So good!” They moaned while patting their large gut. They smirked at the squirming they could feel just beneath their skin. The third eye locked on to where Victoria was standing. 

Within moments a large purple hand was lifting her off the ground as well.

“Wait! Wait! Can’t we talk about this?” Victoria yelped. They ignored her cries as they positioned her over their mouth. Victoria struggled frantically against the demon’s grip as they started to lower her into their gaping black maw. But the monster had a firm grip on her body, and as she got ever closer to the waiting darkness, Victoria simply closed her eyes and braced for the worst. 

Instead of the feeling of a squirming tongue however, Victoria was met with an ear splitting, bone shaking belch. She opened her eyes and saw the creature had a bit of a disappointed expression on its face.

“Sorry about that. It seems I stuffed myself fuller than I imagined.” they boasted with a smirk. They moved Victoria from dangling over their maw, to setting her down gently on their large belly.

“It wouldn’t have been fair anyways. You’ve at least been trying to help me… I just got carried away for a moment.” 

“Abel? You’re still in there?” Victoria asked astonished. 

“I never left. Just changed.”

“Sorry for the shock. It’s just that I didn’t think the prince sovereign of the holy lands I met a few hours ago was capable of devouring 40 people with very little remorse. Not that I’m complaining about them being gone.” Victoria tried to ignore the occasional wiggling she felt underneath her.

The monster chuckled, bringing a hand down softly to rub her head. Then they let a loud rumbling yawn.

“You should rest, princess. Tomorrow we’ll set sail for the Myrum holy lands. I’m certain they’re all missing their dear prince Abel and I’ve got some big changes to make when I return.” 

A sinister sleepy smile crept along the creature’s face and stayed there as all three eyes closed. The hand that they used to rub Victoria’s head was now pressing her down firmly against their soft belly. She could hear the wails of terror faintly inside the demon’s stomach and the constant gurgling of a digestive system hard at work. 

All Victoria could think about was how wrong she’d been at the outset of her adventure. This island was truly cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a lot of fun to write! It's my first original character story in a while. Also vore! I write that if you're into that sort of thing! As well as transformation stuff! Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
